Presently, the removal of one or more tires from a car can be accomplished by taking the car to a shop or doing the work individually. For an individual to change or repair a tire, the car must be raised up, usually by a jack, the lug nuts must be removed and then the tire can be removed. In most vehicles, the jack, either mechanical or hydraulic, is stored in the car. The typical automotive hydraulic jack is a small, usually cylindrical device. The typical jack, whether mechanical or hydraulic, is usually actuated by a handle in either an up-down motion or a circular motion. After removing a damaged tire a new tire or another tire is mounted in its place, the lug nuts are retightened, and the jack is lowered. The removal of the lug nuts can be problematic. Typically, an individual will use a “tire iron” or “tire tool” to loosen, remove, and retighten the lug nuts. The typical “tire iron” is either a metal bar or a four-ended cross bar. The metal bar type of “tire iron” is usually curved, approximately ninety degrees, at one end and has an integral socket which fits a typical lug nut; the other end is typically flat and pointed and can be used for prying, particularly for prying off a hub cap or other wheel cover. This type of “tire iron” has the inherent difficulty of maintaining a proper purchase on the lug nut thus frustrating the application of proper torque for breaking loose the lug nut and/or tightening it. This tool also creates an uneven exertion of a force against the automobile and thus the jack and could cause the jack to become unstable. The crossbar type of “tire iron” is usually a symmetrical cross bar which will have integral lug nut sockets, of different sizes, on 3 or 4 of the ends. If the cross bar tool only has three integral lug nut sockets, the fourth end usually has a flat pointed end for prying. Although the cross bar type of “tire iron” will allow a higher torque application to the lug nuts, it can also cause the jack to become unstable. Thus, a pneumatic wrench would be preferable for removing and attaching lug nuts. A further problem can involve a tire that is merely low on air or a spare tire that is low on air. The solution to this problem requires the use of an air compressor or air pump which can fill up the low or flat tire and if the tire must be changed a jack is also necessary. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus which could combine the functions of the jack, an air compressor, and a portable air wrench for loosening and/or tightening the lug nuts.
Currently, there are similar devices which are disclosed in other patents. However, there is no prior art that combines a jack, an air compressor, and a portable air wrench into one convenient and protable device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,949 discloses a hydraulic jack and a typical “tire iron” that is easily stowed in some vehicle compartment. However, this device does not disclose any air system or better tool for the removal and attachment of the lug nuts. This device can also sometimes be difficult to reach if the area around the designated jack storage area is packed with groceries, luggage, or other belongings. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,722,641 and 5,876,526 both disclose hydraulic jacks which are attached to the vehicle and provide pnuematic power for a wrench or air for a tire. However, these devices are not portable and must be installed on a vehicle. This installation can be expensive and the jacks cannot be easily tranferred for use on other vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,743 discloses an air actuated hydraulic jack. However, this device does not include any integral air supply nor does it provide any power for a pneumatic wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,937 discloses an air actuated hydraulic jack with a motor which provides power to operate two pistons. One of the pistons provides power to actuate the hydraulic jack and the other piston provides a compressed air supply. However, this device is rather complicated in that it involves various gears and pins to transmit force from the motor to the pistons. This arrangement provides for a variety of failure modes, in the gears and pins, as well as damage to the motor which hangs from the structure supported only by some coupling means at the motor output shaft. The '937 patent also makes no suggestion for the use of any air powered tools. The '973 patent does not teach to separate the jack function from the air compressing function thus both functions are performed at the same time. Another potential problem with most single hydraulic jacks is one of instability due to the small size of the jack and its bottom support. As described above, the typical portable automobile hydraulic jack is small and cylindrical in shape. Thus, it does not provide very much lateral support of the vehicle when it is jacked up. This is also the case for many mechanical jacks as well.
It is thus a desire to have a an apparatus which is portable and combines a jack, an air compressor, compressed air, to fill tires and power a pneumatic wrench, provides additional stability, and provides a control feature which directs air to either the jack or the air hose and/or pneumatic power hose.